


直播事故

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：路人/张若昀，刘昊然/张若昀说明：原梗自温辞，然后又被我修改了亿点点警告：双性昀，几乎就是纯路人文，直播DOI，NTR，有穿环上牌、产乳、怀孕提及，真的很雷，真的很雷，真的很雷！！！
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 路人/张若昀
Kudos: 14
Collections: 可以一读





	直播事故

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：路人/张若昀，刘昊然/张若昀  
> 说明：原梗自温辞，然后又被我修改了亿点点  
> 警告：双性昀，几乎就是纯路人文，直播DOI，NTR，有穿环上牌、产乳、怀孕提及，真的很雷，真的很雷，真的很雷！！！

最近圈里热起了一个新人主播。但其实说他是新人好像也不对，他显然不是第一次干这种事，只是因为意外第一次被公开了而已。

事情发生的那天原本是个普通的星期五。午后的办公时间期间，各家社畜都憋屈在狭窄的会议室里进行着每周汇报。老板骂人的时候心情往往都不太好，为了不成为出气筒，大多数人都选择正襟危坐至少装装样子，也就一些胆子大的，敢躲在角落里偷偷点开手机上网冲浪。

其实一开始大家也只是习惯性地打开了app，想随意刷一点主播们的日常动态。却没想到开屏就收到了官方的火爆推送。可奇怪的是，这个爆火的直播间名字特别陌生，主播的头像还是个原始默认logo，昵称也是一堆随机英文数字，怎么看怎么像一个窥屏小号。但此刻这个小号的直播间居然有超过数十万人同时在线观看，而且从刷分榜来看，已经有不少人在里面一掷千金了。

被惊到的人们普遍都产生了一种鄙夷但又好奇的心态，前者主要是觉得这肯定又是平台自己搞的鬼，后者则是本能的生理反应。在二者的共同驱使之下，越来越多的人点进了直播间，导致网络异常拥挤，频道一度瘫痪。

但黑屏也是有声音的。真不知道该赞一句平台够良心还是够阴毒。在一片只有弹幕和礼物积分不断刷屏的黑暗中，传入耳中的首先是一声喑哑的哽咽。声线低沉而微哑，显然是一个男人的声音。断续的哭腔夹杂在呻吟之中，随着背景音里震动声响的越来越亮，高亢而急促的叫声便接连撞入了耳中。

男人仿佛在哭喊着叫停，不住挣扎的手脚开始碰倒了一系列物品。然而一下突然的抽气却好像扼住了他的喉咙，震动的物品用力翻搅起一阵阵淫糜的水声，那仿佛插进了什么地方的情色声响一下抓紧了屏幕前所有人的呼吸。紧跟着熟悉的清晰碰撞声剧烈响起，伴随着男人沙哑呜咽的呻吟，一下又一下地摇晃着桌子，弄倒又一批物品。

看着笔筒掉落在地又滚出边框之后，不少人才回神画面不知何时已经加载了出来。灰色调的性冷淡型会议桌，完全赤裸地只着一双黑色中袜的修长双腿，上身的西服边缘还在腰臀处若隐若现，被掐红的腿根上到处都是沾着精液的抓痕和咬痕。

正在干他的那个男人动作特别激烈，粗壮的大腿鼓起一包包肌肉，被绷紧的西裤撑得就快要裂开一样。皮带扣甩动的声音时刻干扰着西服男的呻吟，那被晃得肉浪直翻的身体几乎坐不住地瘫软在了桌子上。

于是西裤男一下抬起了西服男的膝盖将他双腿翻折在胸前，但为了不遮挡他淫色的身体，很快有两只手分别从画面外伸了进来，抓住男人的脚踝往两边拉开。这时屏幕前的人都看到了男人扭臀挣扎的模样，但随着西裤男的又一次顶入，剧烈的快感就叫他浪荡地夹紧了双臀挺起腰来，无法控制的呻吟声一下比一下更不要脸地放声叫着。

“好了各位，我们经理现在要准备高潮了，想让他用前面去的就刷邮轮，想让他用后面去的就刷火箭，想看他两边一起吹的刷飞船，限时一分钟，少数服从多数哈。”

突然一个画外音在耳机里响起。直播间的屏幕上顿时刷满了铺天盖地的礼物弹幕，可更让人震惊的，还是那随着镜头的移动而出现在眼前的结合之处。刚进来的新人们个个都在屏幕前呆成了石头，看着那被阴茎狠插着的媚红肉穴，一个个管不住下半身的看客都迅速硬了个底朝天。可更让他们着迷的，还是在那媚红肉穴的上方，此刻正被一根假阳具疯狂肏干着的女人穴。没想到居然看到双性人的看客个个都吓得说不出话来，一种难以言喻的排斥和渴望同时抓紧了他们的心肺。随着那肉体痉挛的程度越发剧烈，自己被束缚在下身处的阴茎也越发的硬痛。终于，在男人被搞得前后都吹出水来时，跳动的阴茎也不禁吐出了前精，把绷紧的内裤湿得一片粘腻。

“谢谢各位看官的打赏哈，公司说会用这笔钱给我们发加班奖金，有剩的就捐给平台当做慈善了。接下来是上一位金主爸爸点播的双龙，因为没有指定体位和穴位，那我们就自由发挥了。然后接下来开始竞拍下一轮的点播节目，老规矩限时五分钟，大家可以开始刷了。”

说话间，刚才那西裤男的阴茎已经从西装男的后穴里抽了出来。肥软的东西勾弄着穴口带出一大堆浓精，被彻底肏开的穴嘴也一时半会儿根本合不起来。但其实它也用不着费这个心思，因为男人的身体很快就被新一双手抱到了椅子上，就着这小孩把尿的姿势，新一根阴茎很快就挺进了他的热穴中，与此同时阴穴里的玩具也被丢开，另一个人的阴茎紧跟着狠肏了进去。

为了让看官们能看清双穴被肏翻的模样，手持摄像头的人几乎快把镜头直接怼在三人的交合处。通过精准的聚焦，嫩穴吸咬阴茎的模样被一清二楚地传递到直播屏幕上。无毛光洁的下体处，两边阴唇大开，女穴被干得糜肉外翻。止不住的淫水噗噗噗地一个劲往外冒，溅出的水花甚至都有些弹到了镜头上方。而后面被肏透了的肉穴则像一朵彻底盛开的玫瑰，软熟的嫩肉一团一团地紧着阴茎用力收缩，精液混着肠液的泡沫逐渐堆积在穴口，随着生猛给力的抽动拉出一片片淫糜的白丝。

已经爽得快叫不出声的人如今只能有气无力地闷哼着。既然都出不了声了，那就干脆把他的嘴也用上。疯狂刷屏着的弹幕都这么说，于是画面里的人也恭敬不如从命。镜头慢慢拉开之后，就看到新一个员工掏出了东西直接插进男人的口中。

这时很多后来者才第一次看清了男人的长相。原本一丝不苟的背头此刻被手下抓得凌乱不堪，装满了眼泪的双眼红肿着细长的眼尾，点着一颗朱砂的鼻尖还挂着不知何时弄上去的此时早已经干涸掉的精液，而丰满艳色的嘴唇此刻正努力吞吐着粗壮的阳具，止不住的干呕和呛气声接连不断地自他喉道深部溢出。

渐渐窒息的痛苦感很快就让男人咳得更重了一些，因而夹紧的身体一下换来了三处同时迅猛的激烈肏干。敏感带又一次被狠擦着的快感爽得他双眼翻白，止不住高潮的阴蒂在拉链与纽扣的碾压下痛爽得几乎要破皮。

然而对于熟知他的这群员工而言，仅仅是这种程度的刺激还不足以到达男人的极限。因此在弹幕的又一次加码下，他们扯开了男人的衬衣露出丰满的胸部，手里摘下他领带上的夹子直接夹在一边的乳头上，同时捏住他另一边的乳头拉扯揉拧，直到乳白的奶汁从奶孔冒出之后，再用着挤奶的手法不断玩弄他的乳房。

“嗯？你们问为什么有奶？那是因为我们经理怀孕了啊。经理体质特殊，不显怀，所以你们看不出来，但他已经有了四个月了。”

画外音说着伸手摸了摸男人的肚子，紧接着又蹲下来咬住男人的乳尖吸食了一口奶。乳头最是敏感的男人几乎瞬间就哭了出声，他不自觉扭腰着躲避下属的吃咬，却反被一下下吸得更加用力。身体顿时再次紧缩的反应惹得另外三人都不禁进入了冲刺阶段。顿时剧烈起来晃动肏得男人浑身颤抖乳摇不断，止不住的眼泪混着奶水淫水流遍了全身，最终在高潮又一次爆发之时，闷响混着促吟尖锐地冲入众人的耳中，被扯掉的领带夹刮出了红印又刺激着奶头激烈地喷出了大股乳液。通通内射了的男人个个都叹息着舒服的呻吟在他体内翻搅抽插，直到余精快要射完的时候才不舍抽出，并将其喷溅在男人淫媚的躯体上。

至此已经快被肏晕的男人累得完全瘫软在身下的下属身上。然而看着视野内其他还在蓄势待发的下属们，他就知道今天的直播没有这么容易结束。

但其实事情一开始不该发展到这个地步的。张若昀也不知到底是哪里的操作出了问题，明明以往都只对公司员工和部分合作商开放的私密房间，忽然之间就在中途转成了公共直播间。他上一秒还在给公司高层汇报着这周的小穴业绩，下一秒就被全网的人视奸着肏翻了双穴。

由于直播间的收入突然暴涨，因而公司高层命令他必须要遵照金主们的指示完美做好这一次的表演。他根本连拒绝的机会都没有，转眼就已经被拉开了双腿，穴里被灌满了精液。

最后他们的直播间好像是因为人数超出了服务器的负荷能力而直接瘫痪关闭了。彼时他已经完全失神地瘫倒在会议室的地板上，无法闭合的穴嘴处处都溢出着腥臭的浓精。

晚上到家的时候，是他的秘书亲自开车送他回去的。贴心的小棉袄一路扶着站不稳的他送到了顶层的公寓门前，却在离开之前不安分地将他摁在门上吮吻了好一阵子，手指直接拉开他的裤链摸上他的阴穴，一边揉弄着他的阴蒂一边抠挖他的敏感带，直至把他干到不禁泉涌时才舍得放开他离开。

爽得浑身都跟没骨头似的张若昀靠在门边歇了好一阵子，之后才按下指纹解开门锁，习惯性地在进门时喊出他丈夫的名字，却在看见一片漆黑时才意识到家里没人。这会儿张若昀才想起来掏出手机看一眼未读消息，果然发现微信上刷了好几条语音通话的未接提示，还有几句简单的文字留言叮嘱。他浅笑着回了一句“知道了，加班顺利，注意休息”后，便去吃了晚餐然后洗澡准备睡觉，却不知在今晚过后，他的生活即将迎来翻天覆地的变化。

“这就是我们今天接到的举报信息，这个直播平台我想大家都不陌生，一直在黑名单上但一直找不到实质性证据进行查封抓捕。今天的消息给我们提供了很重要的新线索，现在我们已经通过IP地址反追踪确定了几个大致的位置，大家今晚提前去踩踩点，争取在明天的抓捕行动里一击命中——”

“报告！抱歉队长，我来晚了。”

“没事没事，昊然你来得正好，这次的IP地址追踪还需要你再跟进一下，具体的内容他们会跟你说的。”

“是！”刚从家里匆匆赶来的刘昊然面带抱歉地送走了队长，随后又跟着技术科的人去查看视频。据他所知，这次局里好像是接到了有关某个直播平台的实名举报。举报人提供了一小段录屏的视频作为证据，从视频上可以清晰地看到，在画面中的众人正在进行着多人性爱活动，但因为拍不到脸，所以很难作为直接指证的证据。技术科为此多次试图破解该直播平台的密码墙，想要扒取这段录屏的原视频，但最终也只获得了一段经过转码的无意义视频。所以刘昊然今晚的任务，一是通过这段视频的源IP地址进行反向追踪，二是尽可能解码视频获取证据。

确定任务后，年轻的警官很快就投入到工作中。他首先从较为轻松的反向追踪入手，在经过几次试误后，很快就找到了正确的算法，以最快速度编号好序后，便丢在一旁耐心等待计算结果。然后他来到放映着视频的电脑前，先是点开了举报人提供的录屏想着找找线索，然而一种莫名的怪异感却在中途开始一直笼罩着他。

刘昊然皱着眉不解地反复播放这不过十来秒的短视频，视线频繁地在那些人纠缠又晃动的肢体间来回转换。终于，在他不知道第几次重播的时候，一瞬闪过镜头的亮光吸引了他的注意力。他连忙框住男人手上的戒指放大锐化，在经过多次的参数调整后，他忽然被那熟悉而独一无二的精致样式吓出了一身冷汗。

本能握住了自己左手的刘昊然呼吸急促着试图说服自己这只是个巧合，然而在接下来的勘察中他却发现了越来越多的巧合。比如男人脚踝处的一道纹身，比如他身上那半脱不掉的格纹马夹，甚至连他身体的轮廓，吐露的呻吟，都和他记忆中的样子完全一致。

大脑忽然一片空白的刘昊然不敢置信地着手开始破译视频转码。但就在他收到反向追踪的结果那一刻，现实的冲击让他近乎失控地断掉了机器电源整个趴倒在工作台上。无法接受这一事实的年轻男人发疯般抓挠着自己的头发想要呐喊，可理智却在时刻警告着他绝对不能这样做。

终于走投无路的他还是掏出手机给爱人打了个电话。他一方面祈祷着张若昀赶紧接电话，一方面却又希望他不要接电话。他心情复杂而挣扎地在办公室里焦急地等待着，听着忙音一声一声地响起直到被机械音打断而完全消失。刘昊然木然地拿下了电话，幻想着张若昀此刻大概是睡着了，手机调了静音没有听见。却并不知道，漂亮的男人此刻正被他们的邻居压开了双腿抵在他们卧室的床上肏到高潮不停。

粗壮的阴茎粗暴挺干着阴穴插出阵阵潮涌，已经连续去了三次的男人完全失神地倒在床上哭喘出声。自唇边流下的唾液打湿了电话屏幕，扭曲了那几个熟悉无比的干净文字。无法聚焦的双眼无声滴落着热泪，直到又一次高潮袭来之时才算勉强地闪过了一丝亮光。

骑在他身上的男人放肆地射满了他的子宫，却还嫌不够地抱起他摁在胯上自下而上继续干着。身体完全酸软的张若昀根本连一句说不的力气都使不上，他不知道自己明明就只是听到敲门声后随手开了个门查看而已，怎么就被人闯进了家里按在他和刘昊然的床被上给强暴了。

是因为今天的直播吗，他看了今天的直播然后认出了他吗？张若昀脑袋发胀地努力思考着，但很快他的最后这一点理智也被男人猛干的阴茎给全部捣碎了。

“骚货，你老公今晚不回家了对吧。”

张若昀湿着眼睛拼命摇头，无力的双手本能推搡着男人的脑袋，却反叫他吃奶吃得更加起劲。乳尖被咬破的痛爽一瞬就叫他哭喊着泄了出来，春潮般汹涌的淫水大股大股地喷洒在龟头上，爽得男人浑身发麻直骂脏话。汗湿的双手抓紧了张若昀的腰部便用力地往胯上摁，简直巴不得直接肏进他子宫里一样疯狂顶压着颤抖的宫口。

“真他妈水多，操，老子今晚就插烂你的穴，我看你以后怎么卖！”

这方邻居的暴行还在继续，那方刘昊然已经开始着手处理案子的相关信息。年轻的男人神情颓丧，手上飞快地编写着新的算法，看着像是在做着一个人民警察应该做的事情，心里想的却是与之完全相悖的事情。

心情痛苦又矛盾的人三番几次忍住了放弃和坦白的念头，布满红血丝的双眼仿佛愤怒又充满了悲哀。当他终于整理好所有视频线索，把资料交给队长的时候，实在是撑不下去的他便告了病假回家休息。

清晨的小区十分寂静，刘昊然坐着电梯回到顶楼时，正好和开锁进门的邻居打了个照面。先回神的邻居笑着朝他问了声好，刘昊然本能地笑着回应，却在他进门之后忽然觉得好像有哪里不对。

他回头看了一眼身后的电梯，一架是他刚刚坐上来的，一架还停在一楼没有动过，邻居若是加班回家，总不能是爬楼梯上来的吧。至于说到串门，应该也没有人会在大清早地串门吧。心里仿佛一下就联想到什么的刘昊然突然觉得有点想吐，胃里一阵翻涌的他捂着嘴跑到楼道通风口，好不容易喘过气后，才打开了自家家门回到屋里。

这座奢华的顶层公寓在名义上是他和张若昀的共同财产，但实际上屋子，包括屋子里的所有东西，都是张若昀自己花钱买下来的。刘昊然只是一个普通的人民警察，一个孤儿，从小就靠政府的福利勉强活口，高中的时候因为一次奖助学金的评选意外认识了张若昀。在那之后，张若昀就成了他的资助人，男人供他上学读书，供他衣食住行，供到后来甚至把自己都全部给了他。刘昊然爱他爱得死心塌地，心里有关于他的欲望更是永远无穷无尽。

可仔细想想，其实他对张若昀仿佛一无所知。他知道男人在哪上班，担任什么职位，也见过时常会送他回家的那位秘书，但男人每天在公司里都做些什么，见些什么人，谈些什么生意，他一概不知。每次他出差的时候，或是参加公司的团建活动，又或是享着福利四周旅游的时候，到底都和些什么人一起去了什么地方做了什么事情，他也一概不知。就连有时他在家里加班，把自己一个人关在书房里半天不出来时，他在里面到底做了些什么刘昊然也全不知情。

但他现在知道了。男人的工作是怎么来的，他的钱是怎么来的，甚至可能连他肚子里的孩子是怎么来的，刘昊然都知道了。其实在这之前他不是没有怀疑过，可每次看着张若昀笑着跨坐在他腿上喊他老公的样子，他就一个字都问不出口。甚至有的时候他都会想，算了吧，没关系的，因为就算真的有，他也还是会原谅他的。

然而这逼着他结束自欺欺人的日子还是到了。刘昊然听着浴室里传来的水声，捂着脸喘息一口气。他伸手锁上了身后的大门，摘掉手表眼镜。他拉开浴室玻璃门，走进淋浴间把人拽进怀里吻了上去。

被吓到的男人本能夹紧了双腿想要掩饰什么，然而他的手指早已先行一步没入穴中，不过轻微一抠就已经挖出了大股精液。男人彼时已经湿透了眼睛哭着软在他怀里，他没有道歉也没有抱怨，只是一个劲地掉着眼泪。被肏肿的双穴源源不断地溢出着精液，也不知道除了隔壁屋那男的还有没有混了其他人的。

可即使双穴看着已经被喂得很饱了，但软嫩的穴肉在过程中依然饥渴地吸食着他的手指。那仿佛永远也流不尽的骚水一片又一片地从穴心漫出，被过度使用的敏感带不过轻轻一碰就立刻爽得像是要去了一样。

心里憋了一腔闷火的刘昊然想哭又想骂，他止不住地加大着动作反复抠挖敏感的穴肉，完全不顾男人痛苦又享受又哀求的声音一直持续着手上的暴行。直到再没有精液从里面流出之时，他才抱起男人抵在墙上，牙齿凶狠地咬住了他的嘴唇，粗长无情地挺入穴道深处。

被他堵住嘴唇的男人就连哭吟的权利都被剥夺，彻底使不上劲的身体宛如一个充气娃娃般被动吸咬着丈夫的阴茎。可即便如此，他们还是能从这过度而蛮横的性爱中获取无尽的快感。

刘昊然抱着张若昀从浴室肏到卧室，射满他的女穴后又去喂养他的后穴。他像公狗制服着雌犬一样咬着他的后颈逼他跪趴在自己的身下。他抓着男人的头发不断谩骂与羞辱，他抽打着男人的双臀，逼他舔干净床单上他和别人交媾时流下的淫液。他还让男人等下和他一起去医院做胎儿鉴定，说如果孩子不是他的，那他就要把男人肏到流产为止，然后再让他重新怀上。

心里又辱又怕的人哭得一句话都说不出来，已经彻底迷糊的脑子昏昏沉沉的眼看着就要晕过去，但最后还是被刘昊然拧住了乳头，靠疼痛强行维持着清醒。

那天后来，他们确实一道去了医院，做了检查。途中刘昊然接到了队长打来的电话，说他的线索引导他们抓获了一个非法直播团伙，收获很大。而张若昀也接到了来自公司的电话，大意是他无假旷工还耽误了生意，再有下次就可以直接收拾包袱走人。不知道该怎么回应的人只能赔笑着道歉，然后把电话挂断。

医院的鉴定结果出得挺快，刘昊然翻阅着简单明了的文字结果，转头在张若昀的额上落下一吻。

“你会跟我离婚吗？”张若昀仰头看着刘昊然问道，虽然孩子的事解决了，但还有其他的事夹在了他们之间。

“你能告诉我这事是从什么时候开始的吗？”

张若昀沉默地想了一想，小声回答道：“从我进公司实习那天吧……”

“也就是在我们认识之前你就已经……”

“嗯，我所有的生意都是这么谈下来的，秘书们在那边拟合同，老总们就在桌子上肏我。他们说，我能让他们射几次，他们就在价格后面加几个零。”

刘昊然皱眉深呼吸一口气，又问：“那直播是怎么一回事。”

“那个一开始是为了国外的合作商准备的，后来也不知怎么的，就变成了员工福利，再后来，就一点点发展到现在这个样子了。不过公开直播以前没有的，那是个意外。”

“那邻居呢？”

“这我真不知道，他可能是看了直播认出我了，就……”

“你还有跟其他人在我们家里做过吗？”

张若昀沉默了一阵子，小声回道：“有……”

“公司的同事？”

“有时候你不在的时候，他们会来家里开派对。”

“最后一个问题，我们结婚那天晚上，我喝完酒，我觉得很累，所以我只做了一次就睡了。那晚的酒有问题，对吗？”

“这件事我是事后才知道的。”

“那天晚上有多少人肏过你？”

“我——”

“记不清了吗？他们在哪里肏的你？就在我边上吗？”

张若昀垂着脑袋点了点头。

“然后所有的这些事，你从来都没想过要跟我坦白，对吗？”

张若昀咬紧了嘴唇，不敢抬头地吸着鼻子道：“我怕你知道了以后不要我。”

刘昊然闭上眼用力吸进一口气，微微发红的眼睛转动着努力忍住即将溢出的泪水。

“辞职吧。”他沙哑着嗓子道，“我也不干警察了。”

张若昀震惊地抬起头来。“那、我们要干什么。”

“你不是还能干直播吗？我陪你一起干。”

在某直播平台被查封的一个星期之后，一个新的直播平台悄然上线。为了吸引新鲜用户的入驻，平台请来了一大批圈内小有知名度的主播，那位在一周前的公开直播里爆红的不知名主播也在其中。

不过这一回，这位主播倒是把自己好好地收拾了一番，不仅有了新头像，还有了一个新名字。首次开播的那一天，直播地点也从办公室转到了自己家，好像越来越有一个专业主播的样子。然而许多想要看群P的人对此表示十分失望，不过有一些主奴情结的人，倒是对主播现在这个崭新的形象感到很满意。勒在脖子上的定制狗项圈，穿在一侧乳房上的亚克力名牌，还有那套在阴茎上的贞操带，与钉在阴蒂上电动小钢珠……无一不满足着看官们扭曲而沸腾的奴役欲。

而且现在主播还常常会和他的主人玩角色扮演，地点从家里到公园到公交到其他公共场合层出不穷，各种大尺度的露出和羞耻玩法十分契合观众们的需求。有的时候他们还会搞一些粉丝福利，会邀请打赏榜排名前几的金主们一起开线下派对。要是能忍住在主播嘴里二十分钟不射的，就能获得戴套肏他的特权。而对于其他大部分刷不上榜的粉丝，他们也会提供一些其他的福利，比如他们会定期抽奖赠送主播的鲜榨母乳或汗湿内衣，又或者偶尔无偿满足一下他们的点播要求，穿指定的服装完成指定的任务之类的。因而还是十分圈粉，人气一直高居不下。

总之现在只要有新入圈的人想求安利，底下刷屏的一定都是清一色的“隔壁家小昀”。如果硬是要问小昀好在哪里，大家也只会回答“好在你想要的他全都有”。

完。


End file.
